The New Day
by Minerva Anderling
Summary: The first story of the After Hogwarts Storyline to be found on http://harrypotteraH.homestead.com/


It was a drowsy Saturday morning in October in a house in England. Normally Harry Potter would wake up in very large bed in the big castle of Hogwarts. But these times where almost two years ago. Although he defeated Voldemort he was far from death. He had temporally lost almost all he powers but he wasn't in the condition when Harry defeated him as a child. He was alive and well waiting for his powers to come back. He retreated to somewhere far away and nobody knew where. Harry got out of his bed and stood by his window. He looked at the green hills of the English countryside.   
  
Many things had happened after he left the safety of Hogwarts two years ago. It was two years ago when he graduated from Hogwarts. It was a hard last year. Not only because of all the schoolwork, but also because of something else. The small fact that the wizard community had declared war on the Dark Lord Voldemort. Tensions where high. When Voldemort was at the height of his power he decided to personally attack Hogwarts to eliminate Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, his greatest enemies. Then it was decided that the final stand would be at Hogwarts. The fight was done with the most powerful wizards in the world but because of a mistake of Dumbledore many students died.  
  
Also in that year, before the clash with Voldemort, his best friend Ron left Hogwarts. He went to pursue a career in the Dark Arts. Harry had never forgiven himself for not doing his best to stop him. Hermione always said he had done his best but deep inside of him he did not know.  
  
And he also lost his Godfather and uncle Sirius Black. In the final confrontation in Voldemorts Castle he, Snape, Sirius and Hermione defeated Voldemort. The cost of victory was killing Sirius. And the worse part was that they did not kill Voldemort but they did not know that at that time. When they knew he was still alive, Harry decided to promise him two things. First, to track down Voldemort to the ends of the earth. Second to get Ron back from the dark wizards.   
  
He stood there in his bedroom, half-awake and half-asleep. He dressed himself and looked at a tree that was standing right by his house. He greeted Hedwig who was sitting on a branch just outside of his window. He then went down the stairs to the kitchen for his breakfast.  
  
"Good morning" a young woman said in the kitchen.  
  
That young woman was Hermione  
  
If someone had told him that his girlfriend would have been Hermione he would have declared you insane. But it was in his last two years at Hogwarts that he had developed true feeling for her. He almost lost her to Voldemort. Then he knew she was the girl of his dreams. But there where more who liked her. For example Ron. They were living together for a year now. And to his surprise they argued less then when they where at Hogwarts. And that was a surprise for the both of them  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She asked while preparing breakfast.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Well then you are fully concentrated to hear my interesting story." A manly voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Harry almost went to the ceiling because of the surprise he got. He wasn't used to be aware of unexpected things in his own house let alone when he just got up about a couple of minutes.  
  
"Don't scare me so much Mad Eye." He said irritated.   
  
"You should have been aware of my presence even before you entered the room. How are you going to fight a Dark Lord when you can even notice me." He calmly told Harry.  
  
"He's just been awake for a couple of minutes Alistor." Hermione said.  
  
It was Alistor Moody. Known in the wizardry world as one of the best aurors ever. But he had the strange quality of being rather weird. First, in looks, he has a magical glass eye and a wooden leg. Second he also thought that everybody was trying to kill him. This makes contact to such a person rather difficult, if not impossible. But he was and is one the best aurors know to witches and wizards. It was this Alistor Moody who trained Harry and Hermione to become aurors after they left Hogwarts. Because Harry and Hermione wanted to go after Voldemort right after away but Dumbledore knew this was a stupid move. He suggested to Moody to train Harry and Hermione. And so it went now for almost two years they trained at being the best aurors they could. And they had a terrific, maybe little strange, Mentor the well-known Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"I thought you where on vacation?" Harry asked  
  
"Scouting for a dark lord is not a vacation for me. I'm just checking up on my would be aurors."  
  
"Have you found something?" Hermione asked while putting the breakfast on the table.  
  
"No, since you two disabled his powers it been difficult to find him. Normally you can find a wizard by the magic he uses but since he doesn't have that anymore you have to search really good. I can only find him if he gives me something to hold on to. I thought I had him when I was in Siberia but it was a former Death Eater. It was cold there I was happy to go back." He said while putting a sandwich in his mouth.   
  
"Well I hope we find him quickly." Hermione said.  
  
"What's the baggage for Herm, you're planning to go on a vacation of your own?" Moody asked.  
  
"We have been invited by McGonagall to come to Hogwarts for Christmas. She wanted to see me." Harry answered him.  
  
"So a holiday it is." Moody said smiling.  
  
Harry hadn't been to Hogwarts since he left there at the end of his seventh year. The experience was too painful for him. But Hermione had convinced him to try it. Ever since he lost so many at Hogwarts he didn't want to go back. Although it was the only place where he enjoyed himself he had experienced too much that year to go right back the next year.   
  
"I recently went to Hogwarts a lot has changed there." Mad Eye said.  
  
"I heard there are a lot of new teachers there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, and not the ones you would have expected. First McGonagall became Headmistress. No one really doubted that after Dumbledore resigned. Many still wanted a wizard to rule Hogwarts. It's been 250 years ago that a witch had been chosen to be the head of Hogwarts. That was why Snape was the favourite under the more conservative wizards but he was already happy he got the Defence against Dark Arts job. So when they asked him he rejected. He also knew McGonagall was more qualified to lead Hogwarts. Second, and this is really the strange one, Neville Longbottom became assistant-Herb teacher. He seems to be pretty good at it at well. Who would have thought that possible after all those stories you told me about him Harry? And then there is our lovely lady Fleur Delacour who became potions teacher after Snape left the job in your seventh year. But I think they would all like to see Harry Potter back at Hogwarts." He said to conclude his description of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well I'm ready to see them also." Harry said not very convincingly.   
  
"I know it's difficult to go back their Harry, especially after everything that happened there but it is better to confront it. It is not a bad place." Moody said.  
  
"I know, that's why Hermione and I have accepted the invitation from McGonagall." Harry said to Moody  
  
"Okay then I must be off I have a lot to do maybe I will drop by Hogwarts before Christmas.  
Well bye then and try to enjoy yourself." And Moody winked to Hermione and quickly apperated away.   
  
"If you get Hedwig I will clean up here and then we can go." Hermione said  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry went up the stairs and got into his bedroom. He looked out of the window and searched for his snow-white owl. Then he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"If it isn't little Harry Potter. I can remember it like yesterday when we got stuck in the dursley's fireplace."  
  
"George what are you doing here." Harry said surprised.  
  
"I'm going to look up Fred for the holidays." He said.  
  
"Then you can come with Hermione and me we were just going. Would you like to come?" Harry asked.  
  
"Would I! My mum said I should go by Muggle transport, most of the way, and then walk. But Muggle transport is just terrible compared to wizards transport. The delays are just too long for my patience. I just don't know how Muggles do it. Can I come in?" He asked with excitement.  
  
"Yes come in." Harry said.  
  
George still lived with his mother. That house was not far from where Harry and Hermione had settled. Although he lived almost right next door he had not seen Harry that much. He was busy setting up his Wizardry Fun Shop in London. It was a huge success and he spends more time in London then in his own house. But when he was at home he would give his mother many gifts because when his brothers and sister went to school she had to work so hard to pay for everything. He wanted to do something back. George went to the front door of Harry's house and knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door.  
  
"If it isn't the bookworm witch of Hogwarts who is now the lovely girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter." George said with a smile on his face. He always liked to tease Hermione when they were at Hogwarts together.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere George and if you want to come with us you should be a little friendlier." Hermione said.  
  
"How did you hear that?" He said surprised. "Did you use magic or something?"  
  
"Yes very special magic. Listening to you behind closed curtains in the room below Harry. You were standing right in front of it. But I got to warn you it's very powerful magic." Hermione said with a very serious face. "Come in we will have something to drink before we go."  
  
The three of them had a drink before leaving to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school that Harry had left two years ago and never wanted to go back again. Terrible memories lay there but also some of his best childhood years.  



End file.
